A dream comes true
by LeCreek
Summary: Kyle has a dream of him and Kenny,and tries to conquer Kenny by inviting him to his house.
1. Study budy and School

''Mmmm.'' Said kyle nervosly .

''Kyle...I love you more than the- Bzzzzzz!

''Huh?...'' Kyle woke up.

Kyle picked up his phone.

7:30 in the morning

'It was only a dream...' Kyle thought 'Maybe today I can get attention...and not screw it up this time..'

School

''Alright class pass me you're homework from yesterday!"

Students passed there homework.

''Ahh...Kenny McCormick you finally turned in you're homework?"

"Thanks to the best study buddy!" Kenny said putting a thumbs up.

'What a complete fool!' Kyle thought and had a idea.

'Maybe I could offer him some help on his math and I could be his study buddy...I NEED TO ASK ON LUNCH!' He screamed on his thoughts.

Lunch

Kyle walked over to Kenny's friends at his table.

*sit*

''Oh hey kyle...Don't you have friends to sit with?'' Kenny asked.

''No...'' 'I don't have friends besides Stan...' ''I just felt to sit here.''

''That's cool little Jew.'' Kenny gave him a pat on his back.

''Hi kyle.'' Said Tweek waving.

''Hello Tweek..'' Said Kyle eating his lunch and looked at Kenny's plate...its was empty.

''Kenny don't you have lunch to eat?'' Kyle asked.

''I did...And I'm still hungry and Craig won't give me his pizza.

''Lol.'' Said Craig.

''On second'' Kyle stood up and bought ice cream.

'Kyle's a lot nicer than I thought...' Kenny thought for a moment.

Kyle headed to Kenny and handed him a ice cream.

''Woah you're serious Kyle?!'' Asked Kenny surprised.

''Just...take it..'' Kyle started blushing as he handed the ice cream to Kenny.

''Thanks.'' Kenny ate and licked the ice cream.

''So I was wondering if you could come over to my house and study...you know as my new friend?...'' Kyle looked at Kenny ''Kenny?! You're face is a mess!'' Kyle began to clean his face as Kenny started to laugh.

''Uh...guys this is weird...'' Craig said akwardly.

Butters and Tweek started laughing hard on the table.

''OK OK I'm clean..'' said Kenny urging to stop.

''So you want to come to my house to study?'' Kyle asked nervously.

''I dunno...'' Kenny said toughtfully .

''But I'm you're study buddy...'' said Craig.

''You can stay for the night, My mom is a great cook!'' Said Kyle.

''I'll love to come!'' Said Kenny happily. ''Oh bye guys!''

''Bye Kenny.'' Said Tweek and Butters.

'Get lost Kenny.' Thought Craig ''Bye Kenny...''

'Haha...he's all mine now...huh?That was weird...' Kyle said through his mind

**Like it Hate it? More is coming soon!**


	2. Home and balls kicked

**Hey guys I'm so** **sorry for the late update and let's continue .**

'Maybe I should remind him...I need to gather up the strengh ..'

Ke-

-RIIIIIIIIINGAHHHH!-

''Come on Kyle before we miss the bus!" Said Kenny

''My mom is driving us..'' Kyle had said raising a finger on his right hand.

Kenny had turned around with a puzzled look.

''Oh...Let's go then!''

BROVLOISKI RESIDENCE

''Come on boys.'' Sheila unlocked the door. Kenny had peeked inside Kyle's home. Kenny looked surprised by how the house looked by all the years.(More flowers, a new coffee table,a new TV etc.)

''Woah...you're house is really fancy Kyle...''. Kenny had sat down in the couch and looked all around him.

''Thanks..'' Kyle replied to Kenny's comment

Kenny looked some papers on the coffee tanle , he picked up some papers. They were Kyle's grades and they were A,B's.

''Woah...you're crazy smart...I want to be smart just like you..'' Kenny said meanwhile looking on the grades.

'Kenny 3...' Kyle thought looking on the floor.

''Kyle?..'' Kenny had poked Kyle's shoulder

Kyle had called down in the sofa

''Isnt hot today?...'' Kyle felt dizzy and very very confused.

''Not to me..'' Kenny replied

''I'm just going to get some ice cream..'' Kyle stood up and went to the kitchen

''YAY!ice cream!" Kenny. looked really happy

''Kyle tell Kenny dinner is almost ready.'' Sheila was getting some plates on the table

''OK mom.'' Kyle got some ice cream out the frigde

''Man what's on with teenage boys with junk food...' Sheila sighed..

Upstairs

Kenny got on top of Kyle

''Gimme~..'' Kenny tried to reach Kyle's ice cream.

''Woah! You sure love ice cream!" Kyle had tried to get away from Kenny.

''Yes...and I want it sooooo bad~'' Kenny almost (HE DIDN'T) kissed Kyle.

Kyle blushed hardly.

''Kyle are you a virgin?'' Kenny was probably thinking something nasty

''What?!You came here to study!" Kyle shouted at Kenny

''Kyle I'm going to Leila's house'' Sheila called Kyle from outside.

''Yeah mom!'' Kyle called back

''Where were we?'' Kenny put a tape on Kyle's mouth and got Kyle's ice cream.

''He he he I got you're ice cream...'' Kenny started eating the ice cream

Kyle started crying when he removed the tape

'Woah...Kyle is really sensitive...I should do something..' Kenny got on back of Kyle and reached his hand to his (cock) middle parts

''You know...Kyle the ice wasn't the only thing I wanted..'' He whispered on Kyle's ear

''Huh...YOU HEARTLESS PERVERT!'' Kyle kicked Kenny to the wall

''You're fiesty aren't ya?'' Kenny was knocked down

''I...no...Look I'm sorry let's go eat now..'' Kyle was on his knees and picked up Kenny

''Yeah...''

**Love it? Hate it? More is comming!**


	3. Kissing and Sleeping

**Sup im just sooooooooo lazy...either ho i have school 'morrow so im gonna hurry peeps.**

Kyle and Kenny headed towards the kicthen and sat on the table.

''Woah...youre mom prepares food so BEATIFUL!'' Kenny sared at the food for a while and was drooling.

Obiously beacuse Kenny didn't ate that kind of food beacuse he was poor.

''Why don't you give a taste?'' Kyle suggested Kenny

Kenny got fork and ate it, he was amazed by how it tasted! Kenny was running around the room and holding Kyle.

''IT WAS DELICIOUS! Kenny at shouted at Kyle and started to eat the food quickly. Once Kenny was done he grabed Kyle's arms ''Oh god Kyle MARRY ME!I want to stay here forever!''

'Silly Kenny...'

''Come on we have to go study Fool!'' Kyle was embarassed and swooped himself away from Kenny.

''Wait i didn't get seconds!.'' Kenny turned around.

KYLE'S ROOM

''Ok...what were you having trouble with Kenny?'' Kyle asked. Kyle turned around but Kenny was...Sleeping?

''WAKE UP!'' Kyle shouted at Kenny's ear. Kenny jumped and gasped loudly.

''Kyle...come here...'' Kenny reached to kyle and gave him a small kiss.

'Aw god!...'

''Tell me im not dreaming...'' Kyle was surprised by Kenny's expirience at kissing.

''That didn't felt like a dream to me.'' Kenny warmly smiled ''You know...You opened youre little heart to me...I was jealous of you beacuse you were smarter than me..'' Kyle didn't belive that happend.

The 2 teens made out and fell asleep really fast..

**Sorry!I know its short but maybe tommorow when i get home from school?**

**PEACE!**


	4. Finale

**Sup dickheads? XD just kidding I received 3 reviews from idk126girl think so...But who cares 'bout my age and thanks for the awesome reviews!Sorry foe you're bad author..Kenny:Common continue lazyasss! Kyle:Kenny don't be rude! Me:Dickhead**

**Leeeeee storeeeeeeee.**

''Wha?..."Kyle stood up from the bed. He gasped and saw Kenny on the bed still blushing,and with no FUCKING SHIRT!

'I hope my mom didn't saw me cuddling with Kenny...' Kyle thought worrying for a moment Kenny woke up.

''Kyle come back to the bed...its early...'' Kenny moaned, barely opening his eyes.

''OK...'' Kyle blushed and smiled and got in the bed with Kenny.

They kissed tenderly and Kenny was grabbing his booty tooth (his butt)

''EEEK!'' Kyle shouted and spanked Kenny in the head with is hand..

''You're so fiesty aren't ya?'' Kenny rubbed his head and sat up.

''Come on its snowing outside..'' Kyle left the room.

Some minutes later :3

''Oh Kenny like you're parka is in my mom's car maybe you could use some of my sea...'' Kyle was interrupted by a pale and

skiny Kenny.

''Kenny!Snow clothes go on top of regular clothes dummy!'' Kyle got Kenny's arm and headed him up to the closet.

''Not without a kiss~'' Kenny said with a husky voice.

''Fine just one kiss...'' Kyle gulped and kissed Kenny.

Kenny add his tounge into Kyle's mouth and plays with Kyle's own.

Kyle broke the kiss and he was wide opened.

''Woah...a salmon kiss...Now change to you're regular clothes...'' Kyle sighed.

OUTSIDE

''Its beautiful...Its a dream come true...'' Kyle smiled warmly.

Kenny had his arms in Kyle's waist.

''I love you Kyle.'' Kenny said bringing him closer.

''I love you too Kenny...''

FIN


End file.
